Marriage In Hell
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Lita oneshot. How can she live with her husband's abuse? Can she finally get away? Please R&R!


**Title: Marriage In Hell**

**Characters/Parings: Lita/Matt Hardy; Trish in a cameo appearance**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content (i.e. rape), violence and strong language **

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own them. Can't sue me.**

**Setting: Completely AU**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Summary: How could she live with her husband's abuse? Will she ever get away?**

**Author's note: No Hunter/Lita this time around. My muses finally gave me a break. And, yes, this is another domestic violence one shot story. Also, this is told from a 1st person's point of view!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_The present..._

With tears falling from my brown eyes, I was soaking in the lukewarm water in the bathtub and trying to dull the aching pain from earlier. My husband, Matt Hardy has just beaten me up again. All because I threatened to leave him over and over again. As a matter of fact, one time I did managed to leave, but it was short-lived. Matt dragged me out of my half-sister's apartment that day, inciting that his children needed me. He has a little boy and a little girl from a previous marriage because his first wife died 3 years ago. I doubt if she died from any natural causes. I think he may have killed her.

"Amy, get the hell out of there! Don't make me come in there and drag you out, bitch!" he barked, banging on the door.

"Why don't you leave me alone? Your actions spoke louder than your words when you hit me earlier!" I barked back.

Uh-oh! I really shouldn't had said that! Within seconds, Matt barged in and practically dragged me out of the bathroom. My body was turning red and swollen when he shook me so hard, my teeth rattled. Little Eric and Danielle were crying in the other room when their father threw me down on the floor. He glared at me for a few minutes before he walked away. That gave me enough time to ran into the bedroom, throw on some clothes, grab my car keys and run out of the house as fast as I could. But, before I could reach my car, Matt grabbed me by my hair and yanked me back towards him.

"And where do you think you're going? You're not gonna walk out on me again, tramp!" he said, his eyes cold and sharp.

He slapped me before my limp body was dragged back in the house. I was way too weak to fight as my husband dragged me into our bedroom and threw me on the bed. My clothes were torn from me and, once Matt removed his own clothes, he pinned me down on the mattress with his body. Bile was forming in me as his rough hands bruised my breasts, my nipples sore with pain. I couldn't struggle anymore when he entered me with rough force. Pounding into me vigorously, my husband grunted and groaned.

"I hate you!" I sobbed, realizing I shouldn't had said that. He grabbed my neck and began to choke me, which I couldn't breathe.

"I'm gonna make love to you whether you like it or not. So don't resist me, slut!" he snapped.

"No! Please don't do this, Matt!" I pleaded, but it fell to deaf ears. Within seconds, I was vomiting all over his-our bodies, which caused him to stop attacking me and get off of me. I felt a certain part of relief on my part because something was distracting him. But, that only made him even more upset because my face came in contact- with his fist.

As I rubbed my swollen cheek with my hand, Matt stood before me with his fists balled up together tightly. My husband can't make me do anything right for a change.

"You disgusting whore! You always ruin everything for us! I'm so mad right now, I really just wanna kill you!" he exclaimed impatiently.

"Matt, try to understand..." I tried to say.

"Don't say another goddamn word, you asshole! I'm gonna go check on my children and when I get back, this room had better be clean!"

He stormed off, which left me crying again. I couldn't believe he treated me this way, even when we were dating. My family had warned me about getting involved with someone like him. Matt warned me about turning to them for help.

By the time he came back, the room was sparkling clean again. I gave him a weak smile but his face remained twisted with pain. What am I supposed to do, get down on my knees and beg for his forgiveness?

"I'm sorry. For ruining everything...again," I said softly.

"Don't even start with me, Amy. Lately, all you've been doing was resisting and running away from me and my children. It seemed to me that your actions made me wonder where we stand in our marriage," he snapped at me.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that maybe our marriage should end, but, you know what, I'll take that back, Ames."

"Take what back, Matt? Everything you said about our marriage?"

He grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him. "That's right, you dirty whore! I'm not gonna let you walk away from me ever again! I'll kill you first!"

Tears fell from my eyes. "Would you please let me go? Matt everyone in town know you can take care of your kids without me."

"Damn you, skank bitch! I guess we need to go over a few things on why you should never talk back to me!"

Matt pinned me down on the mattress again and entered me roughly. This time, I couldn't vomit on him because his furious pumping made me freeze to death. My nipples were bruised and swollen when his tongue and teeth chewed on them harshly. I couldn't believe my very own husband was raping me in our own house! I bit my lip so I could keep myself from screaming as Matt grunted and groaned. I was so scared because he made me feel like I was his personal punching bag!

I needed to get away from him once and for all!

"Tell me you love me, Amy. Tell me!" Matt barked while he moved into me with more force.

"I don't love you anymore. Please stop this and let me go!" I said with conviction.

X

For the next several months, I was living in fear of my husband. Matt eventually starting taking care of Eric and Danielle by himself because, according to him, I wasn't a very good mother to them. He watched me like a hawk; always following me everywhere and be demanding for everything. Matt banned me from seeing my family, especially my half-sister because I needed to be at home with him.

But, what he didn't know was that I still keep in touch with Trish over the phone.

"_Ames, you need to leave him. Let's face it, the man has gone berserk!" _she said one day over the phone.

"I know, I know, I know. But, I can't leave him. Matt has threatened to kill me if I walked away from. Remember what happened the last time,

Trishy?" I confessed.

"_How could I not? He practically barged into my apartment and dragged you out of there! Now we can't even see each other anymore because of him!"_

"How's Mom and Dad?"

"_They're fine, Ames. They just miss you, that's all."_

"Tell them it won't be long before we'll be together again." I paused for a second. "Trishy, can I ask you something?"

"_Anything, Ames."_

"Can you help me get away from Matt?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Trish spoke. _"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything major."_

I smiled. "I'm not looking for any promises."

We couldn't have been more wrong. Matt was on my ass every single second and it was pissing me off!

Then, my worse fear became a horrible reality!

I was pregnant!

My husband immediately went berserk upon hearing the news and slapped me silly.

"Amy, how could you get pregnant at a time like this? I mean, are you trying to put another kid over my head!" Matt yelled at me later that night.

"I'm just as shocked as you are. But we need to do something," I said, not completely lying.

"You disgusting bitch! You did this to trap me, didn't ya? Danielle's health is fading and I get this!"

The first few months of my pregnancy was traumatic, to say the least. Matt was always on my case about his daughter's failing health and about my baby.

But, by the time I reached my sixth month of my pregnancy, Danielle died. My husband tried to kill me again. Numerous times, I attempted to leave him but Matt's abuse got even worse. One time, he went so far to threatened to kill his own son if I'd leave him. Trish couldn't do anything to save my ass.

Then another month went by and I had a miscarriage. Matt wrapped his hands around my neck and choked me, claiming I killed our baby. He shook me so hard, my teeth rattled with fury. Little Eric was crying in the other room as my husband threw me down on the floor and glared at me for a minute. Blood drained from my face after he went and checked on his son. I was too scared to move because he could kill me if I left home.

Slowly, I stood up and went into my bedroom and sat on my bed. My eyes grew heavy so I went to sleep shortly after.

"Wake up, Ames."

My eyes were open then. Weak sunlight beamed at my face. Matt loomed over me, his evil smile spread like the devil himself. Immediately, my body began to tense up, realizing that I could have a repeat performance from last night.

"What do you want, Matt?" I asked, my voice flat.

"I came to say good-bye."

My eyes were wide open then. "Good-bye? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's time for you to go. I don't want you in my life anymore."

Normally, I would've been happy to have my husband out of my life, but, for some reason, Matt made me turn out to be the bad guy here.

"What about all those things you said to me, man? You didn't want to leave me or I couldn't leave you!" I scolded.

I knew I should've kept my mouth shut because he pulled out a gun and pointed the thing right at me.

"Amy, don't go and try to turn this around, all right? The fact of the matter is, our marriage is over and I want you gone. Me and my son are better off without you!" he fumed.

That was six months ago. Matt's in jail now for attempted murder and it was revealed he did indeed killed his first wife...by strangling her.

Eric has been put in foster care. I think he's doing fine, but, he knows he won't have a mother and a father in his life anymore.

As for me, I had since divorced Matt and I'm now living on my own and I started working again. I'm not in a rush to get married or start dating again. I'm focusing on 'me' first.

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
